


Fox on the run

by OneofaKindStoryLover



Category: The sweet
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofaKindStoryLover/pseuds/OneofaKindStoryLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy searches for a birthday gift for her mother,but soon finds more than just a present.She find someone to go through thick and thin.<br/>Will their relationship bear all the problems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the street,wondering what kind of gift I shall buy my mother. It should be something special since it was her 50st birthday.  
It was late evening so I know my chances for finding a good store were zero.  
As I pass through a few excited girls,I wonder what’s wrong with them. Normally these kind of groupie girls don’t show up around here. I mean the hell should a star show up around these boring streets?!  
I don’t mind them as I pass the hair salon. Just then I see the only shop open.  
An electronics store.  
„Well I guess that’s the only chance to get a present.“,I murmur to myself as I enter the shop.  
I look around,mad that I forgot to buy the present all the time. I have to buy one until tomorrow or I´ll never ever again have time to do so.  
I end up in the corner searching through some LPs,trying to remember if Mom ever told me about her having favourite bands.  
My hand slide over the LPs I heard a voice behind me,“I’m sorry Ma´am but the shop is closed.“  
Cringing back I slowly turned around just to see a tall man standing there.  
He had blond hair reaching down to his shoulders,baby blue eyes and he was so handsome.  
I found myself swooning over him as I slowly realized his stare on me.  
Fast finding back to my words I explained,“I’m sorry. You see the door was open and the lights were on so I thought I can come in. It was the only store open..you see I really really have to buy a present for my Mother“,just then I felt my cheeks burning hot. I couldn’t hide it,I was blushing as hell.  
Embarrass oneself again I stand there waiting for his answer.  
Finally he does something. He takes a deep breath,“Fine,fine. My fault I didn’t lock the door and if the present is so urgent I´ll help finding one. I assume you want to buy a LP?What’s your Mothers favourite band then?“  
My cheeks turned into an even darker shade as he said that. To admit Mother never talked about this kind of stuff so I tried my hardest to remember about anything she ever said,”Uhm..well...”,just then and there I remembered,”The Sweet! My Mom used to tell me lots about them,but to be honest I didn’t really listen..so I don’t know anything about them”  
The eyes of the man popped widely open as he heard me saying Mothers favourite band,”Well..uhm..I think we can do something about that.”  
He sounded speechless,somehow nervous as he walked towards me now standing besides me searching through the Lps.His hands were shaky as he finally pulled out the LP,handing it over to me,backside on top,”There you go its called ´Funny How Co-Co Can Be´”,his hands still shaky just as now his voice was,too.  
I didn’t looked at it,but handing it straight back,”You know I´ll buy it but first would you mind if we listen to it? At least the first song.”  
His face was so pale as he made his way to the background of the shop. Seconds later the music began and I closed my eyes and listened.  
“Do you like it?”,his voice interrupted my thought.  
I opened my eyes and giggled,”Oh yes! I really do! They sound great. I wonder why nobody really talks about they’re a great band,they deserve more attention.”  
He was all surprised,”Really?”  
I stepped closer”Of course! I like the singers voice”  
Now was his turn to blush,which made me quiet wonder. I was wondering even more as he bluntly asked,”Do you want to dance?”  
Without even waiting for my answer he grabbed my hand and held me close to his body. I felt his warmth. A warmth that I never felt before,which calmed me down and made me feel an ease. I never wanted to leave,wanted that moment to stay forever even though I never met this man nor do I knew his name.  
As we slowly danced in the corner of the shop I blushed,looking deep in his eyes,”By the way what’s your name? My name is Amy.”  
He stopped dancing and blushed once more,”That’s a beautiful name Amy. Mine is Brian..and I’m sorry I didn’t told you before.”,he looked down quiet ashamed of himself.  
I giggled,”Oh come on! Its OK really! That’s not a lack of manners nor am I mad! I didn’t told you my name before,either.”  
Now he looked up,smiling again,”So tell me,why are you in a hurry with buying a birthday present for your Mom?”  
“I always forget things so easily. I always told myself I could buy it the other day..well on the other day I told myself the same..so it went over and over and over. And now we´re here..and my Mom’s birthday is tomorrow. I almost forgot to buy one again but luckily my sister showed me her present,so it reminded me of buying one. So I went as fast as I could to the city,but all shops were closed except this. I was so happy,but so worried at the same time”  
“Worried?”,he asked confused his eyebrows knitted.  
“Because I had no idea what to buy”,I laughed.  
He joined me with his laughers,even though it wasn’t that funny. But I guess we laughed out of silliness.  
As the song stopped he,out of the blue,dropped my hands and went to the background of the shop again. He returned with the LP and two tickets,”There you go.”,he handed me the LP and the tickets.  
“Tickets? What for?”,I asked confused.  
He put his hand on top of the LP,”Come with me”,he took my hand and pulled me to the counter. Pulling out a sheet of gift-wrap he placed the LP and tickets in the middle of it and wrapped it around them. Putting a little ribbon on top of it,”You can have them for free. The tickets are for ´The Sweet´ and don’t you worry I´ll write down all necessary things like the date and place for the concert down on a special paper.”  
He handed over the gift and started writing down the address and date on a tiny piece of paper,”Be careful and don’t loose it”  
I protested,”I cant accept this! These tickets must have been horrible expensive and you surely want to go yourself”  
He took the present out of my hand and placed it on the counter,now taking my hands in his,”Listen I didn’t had to pay anything for them. And yes Ill be there too but with other tickets. The LP is for free...because you were the only person treating me normal today”,he edit with a slight blush.  
Because you were the only person treating me normal today....  
That indeed sounded weird but I didn’t care that much. I just gave him a tight hug,”Thank you!Thank you,thank you,thank you! You just rescued my Moms birthday,as if you would be my private prince charming!”,the last part I better wouldn’t have edited but it was too late to take it back.  
It didn’t seemed to bother him that much since he just pointed at the clock,”You better heat home,don’t you? Your father surely worries about you,since his lovely daughter is out on her own”  
I gave him a last hug,took the present and was about to exit as I turned around,”You’re sure we´ll see each other at the concert? I mean there surely will be a lot of people”  
He chuckled,”I promise you we´ll meet each other. Im 100% sure of that. And when I meet my lovely princess I,her private prince charming myself,will explain her the whole story”  
I blushed and went out but he grabbed my hand,”Promise me something.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t open the gift until you both are at the concert. And please don’t look at the cover”,he said with a serious voice.  
“But why?”,I was totally confused.  
“Just promise me.”,he pleaded.  
“OK I promise”,and with that he let go of my hand and I went back home,wondering why it was so important to him,that I wont look at the cover.  
As I heated home I hid the present under my jacket,as good as I can,”Hi everybody!I’m home.”  
Everyone greeted me as I went upstairs in my room. Hiding the present under my bed,I finally took a look at the tiny piece of paper.  
My eyes grew wide as I read the date of the concerted,”Its already tomorrow.”,I murmured to myself.  
I snuggled myself into my favourite pyjama as I thought about what I would tell my Mom.  
As I made up the perfect plan I went downstairs to the living room.  
Mom was sitting there watching TV.I stopped in the door frame,standing there proudly looking at her with a bride grin,”Mom I have got the perfect birthday present for you!”  
Mom turned out the sounds of the TV and looked at me,”And what is it hun?”  
I stepped closer inch for inch until I was finally staying infront of her,”I cant tell you. But I can tell you,that’s it tomorrow and that you´ll love it.”  
She was all speechless I can tell,so she just nodded.  
As fast as I went downstairs I went upstairs again. Locking the door to my room I jumped down on my bed and squeaked like a little girl.  
Its going to be perfect,I just knew that! Mom would have a perfect birthday and I would meet Brian again!  
The whole rest of the afternoon I thought about tomorrow as I slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. The whole truth

I woke up at 7am,exhausted from the lack of sleep I had,because I kept thinking about Brian.  
Oh my the last sentence he said,"And when I meet my lovely princess I,her private prince charming myself,will explain her the whole story"

Forcing myself out of daydreaming and out of my bed I searched through my closet.

I couldnt just pick out an ordinary dress since the whole family's going to be there to celebrate with mom.

Picking out my favourite dress,it was black with white dots,I addited a black ribbon.

Getting dressed and taking care of my hair,I decided to let the one half fall loose over my shoulders and the other put in the ribbon.

Making my way downstairs I heard auntie Judiths voice.She was a chatty type of a person,which I found amusing yet annoying.But I had to admit that I enjoyed when she was there.As I already said she loved talking,so she always had an open ear for problems,or if there was a need to adive.

Not that her advices were always the best,but the right way to show you where to go.

Peeking around the corner I was surprised to see Auntie Judith standing in our living-room all by herself.

I guess Mom left her seconds ago to get something from the kitchen.  
"Hey Auntie Judi",I greeted her,now stepping inside the living-room waving with my right hand,leaving my left behind my back.

Auntie Judith turned around facing me with surprise,"Oh my..you look so beautiful.",she flattered me,holding her hand infront of her mouth.

Her eyes almost field with tears as she stepped closer to me,hugging me tight,"Your so grown up.The last time I've seen you,you were just a girl.And now..now you're a women!"  
I giggled,stepping away from Auntie Judi,"Its just a few months ago,you met me"

Now she had to laugh to and I joined her loud laughter in union.  
That's what I meant.Thats typically my Auntie Judi.

She reminded me so much of My Father,In main I guess because the two were twins.

I loved having her around when Dad wasn't there.He had alot of work to do,so I didnt saw him that often.He came home at night when I was sleeping and went away before I woke up.

He always used to tell us how bad he felt for not spending alot of time with Mom and me.And now I felt bad,because I would get to spend the whole afternoon with Mom and all he could do is staying back home,talking to Auntie Judi or someone else.

Thinking about that I started to cry.  
Auntie Judi wiped away my tears,"Darling what's wrong?"  
I just shock my head no asking,"Where's Dad?"

Speechless at first she pointed towards the basement,quietly adding,"Basement.He's working on something for your mom"

I went straight to the basement searching for dad.

My vision was blurry because of all the tears.

Dad turned around as he heard my sobbing.He came towards me,welcoming me in his warm arms,"Hush sweetheart.What's wrong my turtle dove?"

I wiped away my tears,now facing him,"I'm just so sorry you won't get to spend the whole day with mom.I feel so selfish for taking her away.I mean you dont get to spend so much time with mom,you used to tell me alot of times.I know that sounds weird but I'm just sorry!"

Just then I realized what I just said.How foolish! Dad didn't even knew anything about my present for mom.

So know I could play dare tellin him and hope he doesnt tell mom or rather sound like a complete dimwit and leave the whole situation as it is.

I decided to tell him the half of the present,so I would be on the save side,if he blurres that out.

I took a deep breath,"Daddy,I got something planned for mom today.But for that we would have to get out this afternoon.And sadly I just booked for her and me",I let it sound like I planned on taking her to a restaurant on purpose.

He chuckled,"Oh my pet,dont you worry.Go spend time with mom!Its her birthday present.Your mother and I will surely have enough time for each other."

I was so happy I hugged bim tightly and then running right upstairs.

I helped Auntie Judi preparing everything for Moms big day.

As mom woke up we surprised her with a huge breakfast,and Mom,Dad,Judi and I laughed along.

Time after time all guests arrived and we celebrated big time.

As mom opened all her presents it was my time to surprise her.I stepped infront of her showing her my present,"Mom it was a hard job to get you this..but you cant open it now.Just come with me! I bet you'll love it"  
Mom hesitated to agree,"Well...ok then..let's go"

Everybody was surprised as mom and I got outside and in the car.

I told mom the adress and we drove off.She asked me several times but I always denied to tell her.

Arriving there we saw alot,alot of fangirls,no more groupies.They all looked so crazy,at some way creepy.

Standing infront of the club where the concert would happrn I gave mom the present,"Here you go,mommy.I really hope you'll enjoy it.

Mom opened the present and was really really hapoy about it,"Oh my god! Amy! The sweet!! Thank you soooo much"

She hugged me tight and I grinned knowing that she loved it.But as I promised Brian I didnt look at the cover.

Talking about him..where was he? I looked around but he was nowhere to be found.

I was upset but sure that I'll meet him.

We slowly got in and soon after the concert began.

The lights were dimmed anz the band was standing on the stage.The girls went crazy..but someone was missing..the singer.

I didnt saw Brian either,and so I got a weird feeling.

As the singer stepped on the stage he started with some words,"Hey guys.Before we start this I got one special duty to take care of",he wasnt staying in the light so it was hard to see him.

All I saw was a tall man,black shoes and white pants.

But the singer continued,"Yesterday I met a lovely girl.And as I promised her I'll tell her the truth.Of course not infron of all but I would love to ask her for a dance",now he stepped fully in the light.

I was blushing completly.

He soon spotted me and started walking towards me.The whole group of girls split,each one of them hoping he meant her.

As he walked the way towards me I started to understand all of the things he said yesterday,the way he reacted.

Now reaching me he held out his hand to me,"May I?"

I nodded my head and took his hand.The rest of the band played a slow song and we danced,all eyes on us.

We looked each other in the eyes,as he started to talk,"I hope you enjoy the day.I would love to explain everything now,but I got to sing tonight...why dont you and your mother wait outside the club after concert? Dont you worry I tell Ian about that,so nobody will hurt you two or bother you"

I was so speechless and still blushing so I just nodded my head yes.

He chuckled about that and we danced until the song ended.


	3. I understand

As promised,Mom and I waited outside the club,after the concert.

Mom was stunned all the time,"You know Brian Connolly?! Why didnt you told me? Are you two having a relationship?",she asked tons of questions,leaving me no time to even answer.

I chuckled,"Mom,mom calm down.To answer your questions: I met him yesterday and I had no idea he's famous.Thats why I didnt told you and no we dont have a relationship."

Moms lips formed into a huge grin,spreading all over her face.  
I shot her a questioned look as she finally released me from asking myself what was in her mind.

She playfully punched my arm saying,"Not yet.But I'm sure he's interested in you.You two would make a great and cute couple."

That was just mom,if she liked any guy she would come up and tell me,that we would make a great and cute couple.Always the same sentence.

Not that I dont like him,but I dont know him long enough to even be friends with him.I appreciate what he did for me,but I should get to know him better before starting anything.

Mom saw Brian and the other before I did and teased,"Im sure he wants to invite you to a night in his house.",finishing the sentence with a wink.

I waited for Brian,hoping this moment wouldnt last long,since I knew my mom would continue saying these embarrassing things.

Waiting felt like hours,and I started to feel more and more nervous as I fell back to an old habit of chewing the skin around my fingernails.

Focusing on Brian I saw him smiling all the time.As he finally reached me he shot me an even brider smile,before turning towards my mom,"I assume you're Amy's sister then? I wonder why since I told her to bring her mother"

My mom giggled like a school girl,"No,no dearie.I am indeed her mother"

Brian played the surprised one,"Is that so? Well then I know why Amy is so pretty"

I tried to focus on the conversation as Brian flattered my Mom even more,probably to convince her that he's a nice guy.But I felt the rest of the band starring at me.

It soon made me feel uncomfortable,and I tried to ignore it.

Just as I was about to say something about that,Brian released me,"And now to my lovely princess.I promised you to tell you the truth.So if your mother allows her lovely daughter to talk a walk,I'll tell you."

Mom nodded her head yes,"I guess he'll bring you back home.So I'll say goodbye and have fun",she gave me a hug and headed towards the car.

"Well then,take a walk with your prince charming.",he held out a hand.

I blushed,slowly accepting his hand.  
We started walking off as Brian stopped,turned around and yelled,"Pals,you can go without me.I'll be back later"

We walked down the street in silent,until I started talking again,"You know I was pretty surprised to see that you're a star.And I felt sumb for not realizing you were the singer of the band 'the sweet'.So stupid that I bought a LP of your band,and not realizing it."

He stopped on a crossing,taking a deep breath,"Look you're not stupid,the opposite,you're intelligent.And you're honest,because you kept your promise.I just thought that if I dont tell you who I am,you'll treat me normal.",he faced the ground,not looking up.

I took both of his hands in mine,"Brian,I understand you really,I do.And whatever happens I'll always treat you normal."

And just then there was the same smile he had in the store,and as he walked towards me just a few seconds ago.

The smile spread across his face.He hugged me so tight,I almost couldn't breath.

As we broke the hug he smiled and looked deep in my eyes.  
And then he his face was coming closer until our noses almost touched.

I was so nervous,because I never really kissed someone.Of course a few peeks here and there,in kindergarten..but nothing that serious.

My face was burning red.And then finally his lips touched mine.  
That was the most amazing feeling I've ever had.

His tongue was begging for entrance,so I let his tongue in as I parted my lips.  
He gently explored my mouth with his tongue.

I pressed my body firmer against his,in tension to deepen the kiss.  
We had to break the kiss,since we both needed air.

Catching our breath again I started to smile,"Getting a kiss from prince charming.Well I guess that mission is cleared."

He laughed and I soon joined him.  
Shyly looking down he said,"Well I always wanted to kiss a princess.I really dont want to end this but I'm sure your Mother surely worries.I dont want to loose the extra points I wont with my compliments",he winked.

I nodded and we slowly walked back to the club.


	4. Too soon?

As we came to the park slots,we stopped at his car,"Are you living far from here?"

"No,not that far.Just like 30 minutes if you walk.",I said pointing in the direction of the way to walk.  
He looked up in the sky,"Its a beautiful night.Why dont we walk then?"

I agreed,"Sounds like a plan.Plus the stars twinkle so bright.",I smiled like a little child,simply enjoying the small things in life.

Brian took my hand and we started to walk,"I would take you home with my white horse but its out of business"

I started to laugh,"Well I guess walking sounds fine too"

We laugh so loud that the people around stared at us.

We both didnt mind as Brian started to talk again,"As I see you enjoy small things in life,dont you?"

I nodded smiling brightly.

Brian chuckled,"I've never met a girl that said this.I dont know why,but so many people are after money.Even Steve started to think the same way they do.",mentioning Steve Priest from his band,he looked down sadly.

I squeezed his hand,"You know I always say: When you arent haply without money,money wont change anything."

He stopped walking pulling me closer.Again I could feel the heat of his body,"Are you happy? I mean would you be happy if you marry a poor man?"

I hugged him,"Of course! I am happy,money wont change that.Money sure is a good thing,but I rather be loved by a poor man then being ignored from a rich husband.I never cared that much about being rich or poor,aslong as I have a family and friends,I dont care about my money balance."

He smiled,"Well that's unique in these times.Lets get you back home."

We went on in silence,"What about you? Are you happy now?",I was curious.

After a minute of thinking he answered,"I guess yeah...I mean depends on what you think about happy.If you mean having a headed place to stay,enough food and drinks,then yes.But all in one Im really happy.I met you,I'm able to live my dream,which is making music."

I nodded slightly smiling.

The rest of the way we talked about the concert and I told him how much I liked it.

Reaching our destination,I stopped infront of my house,"Thanks for walking me home...but how will you come home?"

He smiled,"I'll just walk back to my car."

"No,no,no you cant! It's so dark..and late! Why dont you stay the night? My mom and my family would really appreciate that",I suggested.

He thought for a moment,"Isnt it a little too soon for already doing it?",he smirked.

I playfully punched his arm,"I wasnt planning this!"

We laughed until we were in my house.

My family greeted him.They all treated him as a part of the family.

I could tell,he enjoyed that.

Until we went to sleep,we laughed and talked alot.

They all went to sleep,so there were just me and him left.

I yawned,"Lets go to sleep.Come on.",I said standing up.

Brian remained on the couch,"You mean sleeping in the same bed?",he asked blushing.

I giggled,"Of course silly! I know you wont touch me in any way."

He shock his head no,and finally followed me upstairs.

We snuggled up in my bed,Brian wearing one of Dads pyjamas.

I had to admit he looked cute.

He soin drifted off to sleep,as I remained close to him.

I couldnt resist as I snuggled close to him,laying my head chest.

I woke up from a voice whispering,"Amy? Amy?"

Slowly opening my eyes I groaned,"Yeah?"

Then I recognized Brians voice,"Im sorry to wake you up,but I was wondering if it's too soon for a relationship?"

I woke up out of my daze,now looking at him,"Uhmm..Well..we already kissed.I guess that such a destiny thing."

He smiled brightly,"So you do wanna be my girlfriend?"

I closed my eyes and giggled,still sleepy,"Yes.Yes I do."

Brian was overwhelmed from joy and pressed my body closer to his,"Ohh I'm so happy!"

We snuggled,close together as I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

Now I was sure.It wasnt too soon to start this.I was sure about him and I knew that everything will go just fine.


End file.
